A Light in The Darkness
by Naishou
Summary: She is the childhood friend of Yoh. Read and find out what happens between her and Yoh's co. Len/Ren TaoxOC


A Light in the Darkness (Len Tao love story)

**Hi! This was my first fanfiction I've ever written. I wrote it on 2006. It's really special to me so I want to put it here. They were really short (kinda drabble) and I decided to add 3 chapter in one. By the way I don't own Shaman King...Well, enjoy! **

INTRODUCTION: ok your name is Kairi Kaoru I don't tell you your age you decide it. You can control elements (you're not a shaman). I'll explain about your powers during the story. You don't like talking about your parents because they are king and queen(you'll find out soon all about her family)You have three brothers. They are bigger than you.  
You have blue eyes and red hair.  
You're a childhoodfriend of when you were 6 your parents don't allow you to visit him because he has to train for the tournament.  
And now the tournament starts and your parents let you visit Yoh...

A Light in the Darkness(len tao)meeting Yoh&co a new love rises

**_*first chapter***_

ok first of all I want to tell you something... There are four avatars in Kairi's world and they use powers of shamans. Avatars are fighting for generations with the powers of darkness and now it's time for them to fight with Lord Logan,new lord of the darkness. But avatars don't have enough power so they need 6 shamans to be knights of the kingdom and protect Kairi. So they go to world to watch the shaman tournament.  
ok  
So they sent Kairi to the world to find strong shamans. But avatars can't use their powers on the world because there are Lord Logan's spies who are searching for Kairi. Bytheway Yohmei(Yoh's grandfather) and Kairi's father are good friends so her father gave her Yoh's adress.  
alright  
___YOH POV___  
You were outside of your house with Morty and Amidamaru. You were training. You saw a girl with red hair. She was walking towards your house. She walked slowly then stopped in front of your house. She touched her forhead with one of her hands and blacked out. You ran towards her and grabbed her bridal style. You put her in your bed then Morty said"Wow! Yoh look at her she's very beautiful"You looked at her carefully he's right she's so beautiful. She slowly opened her eyes are also very beautiful you thought again...

___YOUR POV___  
You slowly opened your eyes and saw a pair of charming dreamy chocolate brown remembered you must find house of the boy named boy with bown hair and big headphones said"Are you alright? You fainted in front of my house and I took you in" You blinked a few times and then said"Please help me I must find a boy named Yoh Asakura" The short boy started to laugh"HE is Yoh Asakura and my name is Morty" "I'm Kairi Kaoru" you looked at the samurai"And who are you?"Everybody looked at you with suprise."Umm. Can you see me?" samurai asked."Yes, why can't I?"you answered. "So you must be a shaman like me"said Yoh and you told them about your life, avatars, knights,why are you here and how did you bring Yoh's adress. When you stopped Yoh said "From now on you're one of our team""NO SHE CAN'T!!!" yelled a girl from behind. "Umm...Hi,Anna this is Kairi she'll stay with us"said Yoh worriedly."I've already told you SHE CAN'T!"yelled she again."But Anna please I'll train more"begged Yoh."Hmm let me think about ...OK"said she and went.A girl with blue hair came and said"Dinner's ready"and went.  
I hate Anna!!!(me too)  
You all went downstairs to eat dinner. "Guys this is Kairi our newest member"said Yoh and everybody started to introduce ran towards you grabbed your hand and said"My little angel I've never seen Such a beauty before. Please be my shaman before he kissed you Ren hit him on the head"You idiot you're scaring her sit down and eat"he ate and Rio went to wash the dishes. You guys watched TV and then you went to your room. You think about your parents you missed them so much you started to cry silently but then someone hugged you from turned and saw he was wiped away your tears and said"Don't worry I'm here for you have a problem don't hasitate to tell me.I'll always help you.I'll always protect 're safe with me.""Thank you"all came out from your laid your head on his stood like this for a there was another person watching heard someone said"Hmmph" and you turned your head to see who it was Len and when he saw you looking at him he turned away and went.  
A Light in the Darkness the incident at cafe

_***chapter 2***_

Previously on A Light in the Darkness:  
Lenny saw you and Trey hugging eachother and went away.  
story starts...  
___YOH POV____  
It's morning and you guys were having breakfast. Then Trey said "Kairi is so sweet doesn't she?" You nodded and added with a wide grin"She is so beautiful. I'm so glad that she chose our house to faint. Don't you think so Lenny? " Lenny looked at you and said"I'm not interested about your stupid topic"Rio"Yeah that's why you're leaning on her door and watching her room last night" You saw Len blushed a little "I'm not watching her room. I was just passing by! If the things that you do with your precious Kairi so private then close the door first!" Everyone except Len and Trey O.O"What???" Len smirked"Why don't you ask Trey?" Then Trey told us about last night(hisa-me:Trey didn't told them the truth he just said Kairi was looking outside from the window and he talked with her about random things)But then you saw Kairi at stairs.  
hmm...  
___Kairi POV___  
You went downstairs and ate your breakfast. Then Trey asked you"Hey Kairi do you want to go to the cinema with me?" You thought for a moment but when you're going to answer Yoh said"What? Which film? I'm coming too" Rio"No!I'm going with my shaman queen to a film"And they started to fight with eachother. You were looking at them ran towards you and grabbed your wrist. He started to run with you. You two went in front of a went inside and ordered some you were drinking your milkshake Yoh was looking at you all the "You look beautiful today" You blushed a bit. He saw it and smiled" you look cute when you blushed"Then Rio Lenny and the others came.  
Damn...  
Rio looked at you."You guys thought you could run away? I don't think so..." Yoh was disappointed. The gang walked through the started to fight again but this time Morty said"Why don't you race and the winner takes Kairi to the film."Everyone except you and Len ran two were alone was a long silence and you asked him"Hey Len how long do you and Yoh know eachother?"HE looked at you and said "It's none of your business." You don't like him he is always like you went.  
click  
___LEN POV___  
Did I just say something wrong? Should I catch and apologise to her? Nevermind I don't have time for this.I must train...  
Suddenly Yoh and the others "Hey Len did you see Kairi? We couldn't find her." I told them that she went."so we must run after her"said Rio. We started to run.I saw her crossing the street and said"There she is!" while pointing at her. But then a man came from behind and grabbed her waist she struggled but can't escaped. I ran towards her and yelled "Leave her alone!!!"  
END OF THE CHAPTER  
What's going to happen next?  
Will Kairi survive? Will Len and the gang save her? Who's the man? Wait for the next episode ^_^  
I hope you like it. Please rate

A Light in the Darkness {Yoh's feelings}

Previously on A Light in the Darkness:  
___LEN POV___  
I saw her crossing the street and said"There she is!" while pointing at her. But then a man came from behind and grabbed her waist she struggled but can't escaped. I ran towards her and yelled "Leave her alone!!!"  
I know I know...  
___Kairi POV___  
I was walking down the street. "That stupid is he always so cold hearted?Hmpf whatever" you talk to yourself while crossing the someone caught your wrist. You turn your head to see who he is. It's a tall man with black clothes and eyes widen when you realize he is one of the struggle but the man's so strong that you can you heard a voice"Leave her alone!!!" It was Lenny's. You saw him and co. running towards yelled"Guys please help me!" But the spy took out his kunai and put it to your neck. Lenny and the others stopped. "Don't come near or I will kill her!" yelled the spy. You were looking at the guys."Hey where's Yoh? He is not I can swear I saw him running with them." you thought to yourself. Then there's a flash and you saw Yoh in front of you. Spy fell on the floor with blood covering all of his body. You looked at Yoh in amazement. But then you fainted.  
SPY? WTF? (me:you remember right? there are spies of Lord Logan trying to find Kairi and capture her)..eh?(me:you don't remember right. Then why are you here go read the intro!)  
You opened your eyes and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes."Eh? Again?" you think. "Hey are you alright? You fainted again" said Yoh with a wide grin. You find out that you two are alone in the room. You blushed "Yoh arigatou." "For what?" he is suprised now. "Is he stupid or was it just a dream?" you think."Ah you mean for saving you. No problem ^_^" "But you're saving me all the time how can I pay back to you?" Yoh looked away "You can be always by my side". You both are blushing madly right now. "Umm. I really want to but err.. You know Logan so err.. and.." "But I'm here now and nobody can take you away from me"said Yoh. You can see detemination in his eyes."Yoh..um... I.. think I love...". But you can't finish you sentence he is so close to you. You can feel his warm heart beats so fast. He hugged you and....  
Rest in the Results ^_^  
and ***DAANNGG****  
You and Yoh run and look outside from the window. "Trey I told you to stay silent" you hear Rio. "WTF! They were watching us from the window???" you yelled. "Not only them look at the ceiling" Yoh pointed the ceiling with dissapointment. You looked up and saw Amidamaru,Bason and all the other ghosts. O.O But then you heard an angy voice "Yoh Asakura what do you think you're doing?!!!"  
**That's all for now thank you for reading please review^^**


End file.
